Most Girls
by Kelly Greyer
Summary: During an argument about their relationship a fight breaks out between Jean and Scott. Scott always said he would never hit a woman, but if there was anyone who could drive him to it, it was Jean. But she's not as week and as vulnerable as he would like to think.


A/N: Okay so I've been reading all of these stories that involve Jean in domestic violence. Maybe she was being attacked by Logan or Scott or even Duncan after an argument and in every one of these stories Jean is written as a basically a statistic. They ignore the fact that she is one of the most powerful psis on the planet and she gets her ass handed to her every time.  
But don't get me wrong, they have a right to write her like that. It's their idea. But my idea of how Jean would handle that would be a little different, rated for mild language. So please read and enjoy.

* * *

Jean stared at him firmly. Temper rising, jaw set, and fist tight as he yelled at her. The minute she walked into the room she knew the relationship was over. She tried to talk herself out of it, tried to ignore the hurt in her heart and the stillness over the link that they shared.

But she couldn't change who she was.

And who she was, was not one of those girls who could convince themselves that the man they loved never meant to crawl into bed with another girl. That they only lied about it to protect the girl that they really loved. As a telepath you could only be so rational. And as a realist you can only give so much benefit. And Jean was both a telepath and a realist and currently she was way beyond pissed off. She was handling Scott and she knew that he hated to be handled. He exploded as soon as she had called him on his crap. And currently he was yelling and screaming at her but she hadn't paid attention to it, she wasn't going to listen to him as long as he was acting like a child.

"Wow. The insecure little boy didn't take long to come out did he Scott?" Scott spun on his heels and glared at her through his visor. Had she been anyone else his hand would have ripped it off his face and released the concussive blast. "I hope she takes your filthy heart, and she throws you away some day. Because you are nothing Scott, nothing."

"You think I care what you think?" He was inches away from her now; his voice had lowered to match her calm and sinister tone.

"Oh fuck the bullshit Scott!" It was Jean's turn to yell. "You're still the same little boy that you have always been! And you know what, I'm glad we're done." Jean crossed her hands over he chest and smiled, her words laced with venom. "I'm just surprised you cheated on me with a girl. I know how much you like the stick up your ass." Scott swallowed her insult dryly.

"Go fuck yourself Jean."

"Another thing you were never very good at." Jean could see his anger rising. He hated that she was controlling him, enjoying this.

"Well you didn't need my help did you? You've got every guy desperate to climb up you."

"You know what, you're right. I could have any guy I want Scott. And maybe you've got a few sluts following you around but the difference between you and me...I don't need you Scott. But you? For you it will _always_ be me." She whispered the last bit of that sentence into his ear. A taunt hanging from every word she said. "Maybe I'll go call up Alex, see of daddy actually taught him a thing or two before he died."

Scott was shocked at her words.

The thing about Jean Grey is that she knew how to rattle you. She knew how to get under your skin and drive you to the cliff of anger that you never knew you had and make you do things that you never thought you would do with no aid from her telepathy. And Scott had usually been a stable and mild tempered person but Jean could really bring the worst out of him when she tried.

And he never imagined himself hitting a woman but if there was anyone who could bring him to do it, it was Jean in his moment.

As she made her exit around him he could feel the anger come to a boil under his skin. All he could do to stop himself from using his powers against her was to launch at her.

Jean was taken by surprise as Scott grabbed her arm and slung her into the wall behind her. Her back connected with force and she bent slightly over in more shock than pain. A hand around her neck stood her up straight and caught her breath in her chest. Scott pulled his closed fist back intent on punching her directly in the face with the strength he would only show in level 10 Danger Room sessions. Jean wasn't surprised that he would do it. He had already surprised her once with his treachery and this was no different.

Most girls at this point would scream their apologies. Close their eyes and throw up their hands in some weak attempt to fight off their attacker.

Most girls would be intimidated and frightened at the strength behind such a punch and convince themselves that there was nothing they could do to stop it. They would cower and cry and scream I love you in the hope of hearing it said back to them from the man they loved and this attack halted.

But Jean Grey was by no means most girls.

Time seemed to slow down as she looked at the fist coming towards her. The visor that hid his eyes did not hide his anger. As his fist was a mere inches from her face she watched as that anger turned into pain and his fist opened and pulled away from her.

He released his grip around her throat and fell back to the floor in agony. Jean only watched him withering in pain for a second before she stepped over his body and barely above a whisper as she exited she spoke.

"Fuck you Scott Summers."

* * *

"What happened?" Ororo came sprinting into the infirmary at the news that her colleagues had sent to her. As she approached Hank and Logan she caught sight of Scott laying unconscious on one of the infirmary beds. His arm was propped up and he was wearing an abnormally long cast. Ororo turned her attention off of the boy back towards the two men.

"Scott...he tried to hit Jean." Hank was the first person to answer. She looked at Logan expecting him to be fuming with anger and fighting the urge to rip off both of Scott's arms. She knew that he, from the very beginning, was against a relationship between the two teenagers and was extremely protective of the girl who brought out a soft and caring side to him when she was just a child. To Ororo's shock and confusion however, Logan was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Is she okay?" Ororo kept her eyes on Logan but directed the question more towards Hank.

"You don't see her in the infirmary unconscious do you?" Logan answered and Ororo once again turned towards the unconscious boy; confusion once again covered her face.

"Well, what did she do?"

"To get him here? Well Jean Grey the expert connoisseur that she is, broke every bone from his fingertips to his shoulder in his right arm." It was Hank's turn to smile. They were both very disappointed that Scott would ever raise a harming hand to Jean but they were even more pleased with the way that Jean had handled it. She would not be made a fool of and she would not be turned into a statistic at the young age of 18. Ororo once more turned back to view the long cast that Scott now wore and sighed with a small smile of her own.

"Let it never be said that Jean Grey doesn't have style."

* * *

A/N: Another short one shot that I wrote at like 4 in the morning. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know with a review.


End file.
